rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategic Missions - April-June, 1893
April 1893 Mission 1: Hobson's Choice Hobson is sent out alone, using his cab as a reason to travel around, in search of anything out of the usual that should be investigated by the Rippers. It would appear that his actions the previous month may have been noticed, as, half way through the month he picks up a German Gentleman with a Red Sash. His fare asks him to head out into the country, and the fare is good, however, he is ambushed by a band of ruffians, including one that grows to great size during the attack. He awakes, having been missing for two weeks, in the woods near Herne Bay. The Mission is a Disaster. Word of the Cabal's attack on a lone agent sent out gets back to the Rippers Organisation at larger and the lodge loses one point of Influence. Mission 2: Primordial Stakeout Timothy, Dorian, Little John and Jeffrey are sent to stake out the home of Dr. Primordius and to follow his movements. They find themselves employment as lamplighters, street sweepers and the like, so that they might watch his abode at various different hours. For the first part of the month all is quiet, but later in the month (After the 20th) the Doctor becomes more furtive and harder to watch. Shortly afterwards the men are attacked by agents of the Cabal, including those who can grow to great size, now identified as 'Hydes', proof indeed that Primordius is connected to the Cabal. The group defeat them soundly, and are even seen to do so, being approached later by a man who offers monetary assistance in their fight against the creatures of the dark. The battle seasons the men against the terrors they must face, and they all advance a rank. The Mission is a Triumph! Mission 3: Hunting the Jiang Shi Alphonse, Cauliflower Carl and Camilla are sent into the Docklands and Chinatown, laid down with sticky rice. They are charged with discovering if the Jiang Shi's attacks are focused in any way, and if possible, finding where it lairs, so that it may be tracked down and finally slain. More than once, Alphonse and Carl are called upon to defend Camilla as she gets unwanted, if not unexpected, advances made towards her. The Jiang Shi is tracked down to a warehouse through which Opium is delivered without passing customs. They are attacked by the creature there, but are able to fend it off thanks to the sticky rice. They save the life of a Chinese girl as the beast is driven away, and she is able to tell them that the warehouse is used by the owner of the Jade Dragon opium den. Having seen 'too much', the girl, Tser-Teng, is offered the opportunity to join the Rippers, and does so, bringing with her a monthly stipend of £50 that is donated to the lodge, but she will not say where the money comes from, other than to state that she is 'sworn to secrecy' about it. The othe three Rippers learn much from their experiences and advance to Seasoned. The Mission is a Triumph! Mission 3: Werewolf Hunting Carmen, the most experienced member of the Lodge, outside of the Lodge's leadership, is sent out with the specific aim of capturing and slaying a Werewolf, so that it can be used to provide materials to make Rippertech implants. Much of the month is spent preparing for the inevitable battle and researching likely places to find such a beast. All of this proves worth while, and the creature is found and soundly defeated. While the battle against the beast is raging, a man by the name of Bruce overcomes his fears and wades in to aid the lady against the horror, and is soon recruited to join the fight. The Mission is a Triumph! Final Cabal Threat: 6 May 1893 Mission 1: Gathering Parts Broderick, Frederick and Henry are sent to search for any of the Undead that they might be able to find, in order to provide parts for Belladonna's Rippertech research. They begin the month in research, reading through newspapers that might give them hints of where to perform more physical investigations. A number of persons going missing in Felixstowe, near a graveyard, prove to be an enticing lead. They must evade the attentions of the local police, who's investigations are covering the same areas as their own, but they are unable to avoid a particularly dogged relative of one of the missing persons who follows them, inspite of threats made to his person. Ultimately the fiend responsible for the missing persons is found, a newly risen vampire. Several of his victims are, perhaps, on the way to becoming the undead themselves, including the father of Harold Richards, the dogged relative. As he has the fortitude to prevent his father from becoming one of the Undead, Harold is recruited into the lodge. The Mission is a Triumph! Mission 2: Entering the Dragon Camilla, Carmen and Alphonse are sent to discover if there is any link between the Jade Dragon Opium den and the Hopping Vampire. Their initial investigations are impeded by oriental inscrutability, but some swift bribes manage to loosen a few tongues. Eventually they decided to enter the Jade Dragon itself, and find the staff tight lipped, and are run out of the den by the owner a little to quickly for there to be a matter of complete innocence being investigated. While no concrete evidence connecting the Den to the Hopping Vampire is gathered, the level of suspicion is increased. The Mission is a Success. Mission 3: Clean Sweep Cauliflower Carl, Hobson and Timothy take two of Garvin's Irregulars (Charlie and Tony) to stake out Dr. Primordius. Posing as Chimney Sweeps they manage to infiltrate the doctor's house, but Charlie is caught by the Doctor looking through his things and he sets some powerful looking thugs on the Rippers, fortunately they escape with no-injuries thanks to Hobson waiting outside with his cab. The Mission is a Failure. Mission 4: Le Roi en Jaune Little John, Dorian and Jeffry are sent 'undercover' to Oxford to ensure that all traces of the King in Yellow have been removed. They are able to confirm that the banned book has indeed been removed from the University, but overhear a student talking about someone who has a copy of the original French "Le Roi en Jaune" ... The Mission is a Success. Final Cabal Threat: 3 June 1893 Mission 1: Primodius Must Pay! Hobson, Timothy, John, Dorian, Jeffry, Cauliflower Carl and Alphonse are all sent, equipped with Shotguns, to 'deal' with Dr. Primordius. While the Doctor has moved house since the altercation in May, he is tracked down leaving a known fighting ring, and followed to a residence in Chelsea. Setting a fire to draw away the attentions of the Police and others, the Rippers assault the building. Primordius escapes through a trap-door, with the Rippers hot on his heels. He dies in a hail of Shotgun blasts, somewhere underneath London. The Mission is a Triumph, and as a result of the mission a new Benefactor is gained. Mission 2: Recruitment Camilla is sent to find likely folk to join the Rippers. She successfully recruits a sailor by the name of Albert Janna. The Mission is a success, but does not alter the Cabal Threat. Mission 3: The Ghost Ship Tser-Teng, Bruce and Harold are sent out in the Lodge's Launch to try to track the 'ghost ship' to any port it might be using. They are never heard from again. The Mission is a Disaster. The Lodge loses a point of Influence as news of the disaster spreads. Mission 4: General Investigations Oakley is charged with looking out for any useful leads he might find. A chance meeting with a well-dressed gentleman on a train leads to a new benefactor! The Mission is a Triumph. Mission 5: Ghoulish Remnants Elmore, Arley and Jason are sent to ensure that none of the Vampire's progeny remains in Felixtow. They find a nest of ghouls and put several of them down, bringing the bodies back to be used in Rippertech experiments. The Mission is a Success. Final Cabal Threat: 0 New Cabal Threat Level: 19 Next Page Contents